From Dusk Til Dawn: Afterbath!
by Girl On Craic
Summary: This is what happened after Seth and Kate escaped The Titty Twister! Rated M for adult themes and sexual acts. (Don't say I didn't warn you!)


**A/N: This is my take on ****_From Dusk Til Dawn, _****after Seth and Kate escape the club but not because of Carlos. This is rated M for sexual acts and adult themes. **

**Its short, sweet and to the point.**

**Enjoy!**

**_From Dusk Til Dawn_**

As the spawns of Hell failed again and again to devour and destroy both Seth and Kate, the unlikely pair's luck began to get even better as the early signs of the next day began to shine through the here-and-there holes in the ancient drinking den.

"Seth don't leave me!" Kate cried as she clung to the thief's tattooed arm.

Seth grasped the 18-year-olds arm as he shot the next incoming Hell razor in the chest, its flaming torso falling to the floor immediately as soon as the bullet exited its unearthly flesh.

"Kate, jus' concentrate on shooting the next ugly fuck that tries to bite you."

As Seth watched closely to the vampires attempting to climb under the UV rays, he realized these rays of light could be used to their advantage.

"Shoot more holes, Kate; make 'em sing for their supper!"

Ending with that, they both began to shoot more and more holes, killing many of the un-dead freaks around them. Thinking swiftly, Kate shot a bullet straight above the two, and created a ray of sunshine that would kill anything with unnatural teeth in its vicinity of either Kate or Seth.

"Seth, I'm out of bullets." Kate whined as she began to swing wildly at the naked vile creatures around her, her eyes now filled with oncoming tears and sweat. Both survivors were covered in dried and just applied blood, inviting to the blood drinkers around them, the inevitable was just around the corner! Seth knew that he was on his last round in the modified 8-chambered revolver, and he needed to think quick and smart about his next move.

Wanting to save his own ass, as well as the tight little teen beside him, Seth took the biggest chance of his life and aimed his .44 at the partially barricaded wooden doors, and shot it too perfectly that the doors collapsed onto themselves and the Sun's warm and deadly rays flooded into the establishment, hitting all of the blood sucking fucks of Hell.

As each of the gash covered and puss enveloped creatures began to explode, Seth and Kate ran to the only opening out of the Titty Twister. As they ran from the bar, the flames engulfing the centuries old structure, Kate fell to the ground in exhaustion, panting for breath, crying and smashing the butt of her gun on the dusty trail around the burning Titty Twister. Seth just watched as it burned, thinking of Richie, wondering if this would have been Richie's similar fate if they both had made it into El Rey.

Death by Breasts.

Seth smiled as he thought of that phrase on his now dead brother's grave stone and he then turned and looked at Kate, crying and screaming, as the miniature explosions within the bar matched the pitch of her screams. Though unlike his sex-driven brother, who indeed saw Kate as fuck-meat, Seth wondered if she would like to be comforted in the only way a man like himself could offer. He would at least make her stop crying. As he bent to talk to her, the flames and explosions coming to a death of their own, Seth threw his own gun away and sat beside Kate in a 'soft' manner.

"Kate, I'm sorry…About your brother and dad, but listen, if you're going to make it through the rest of your life, you'll have to suck it all up and get the fuck on with life. Yeah, I'm pissed too that my little spit fuck of a brother is dead, but crying aint gunna do shit. I'm gunna pick myself up, get my damn money off this _damn_ Mexican, and live my life to the full."

Kate looked up at the rough and rugged criminal, dark green eyes showing a hint of pain and a sign of something else she wasn't familiar with. She smiled and wiped her eyes with her filthy checkered shirt.

"When will your _damn_ Mexican be here, huh?" the teen asked as she leaned on one hand on the dusty ground, her other hand resting on her hip, giving her a look of seduction, in an innocent manner. Seth grinned at her, giving her an up and down glance, noticing her little dark nipples protruding from her tank top. A bulge began to form in the pants and that was just the beginning of his sexual torture.

Carlos eventually arrived with a rather flashy and expensive car behind him, obviously it was for Seth. As Kate stood out from the rest, she just looked around and stared at nothing just to make it look like she was doing something, though she wasn't and everyone knew it.

"Who's the girl?" Carlos asked as they organized each other's share of the money Carlos had in the very cliché black suitcase.

"She was a hostage, now she's just a friend." Seth said who still had the raging hard-on between his legs. Carlos looked at him with a sly grin and Seth knew he had a plan. And as Kate wandered around the parking lot of the used-to-be-bar The Titty Twister, she began to feel uneasy. She turned and seen all 4 men looking at her with some foreign look in their eyes that she had never seen before.

"Kate, could you come over here for a moment." Seth called; she obediently obeyed and walked over and into the small group, right into the center of the small circle they now had formed.

"Yeah Seth?" She sheepishly said while she now had noticed each man, bar Seth, rubbing the outside of their tight jeaned legs, around the groin area in fact. Kate looked toward her man and he had placed a hand on her shoulder with a less than friendly grin on his face, as he was slowly lowering her to her knees.

Willingly she went down and kept a firm innocent gaze on Seth as he undid his zipper, and waited until a surprise popped out for Kate! She stared at his member as the Mexicans around her were undoing their own jeans and stroking themselves to the sight of what Kate was about to do. She opened her mouth wide as her eyes remained locked onto Seth's own eyes as he was placing a hand gently on Kate's head, easing her to his dick. She took him into her mouth and he moaned as her hot mouth devoured him, Kate's eyes now closed, she moaned now knowing what it feels like to have a real man in her mouth, compared to the boys from her college. She moved her hand down her tank top so she could pinch and play with her nipples. She moaned again, causing vibrations on Seth's now hard and wet member throbbing in her throat. The teen then noticed as she opened her eyes that the Mexicans were stroking themselves harder and faster than she ever thought possible (Silly teen!) And as she closed her eyes again, she felt a warm spurt of something on her cheek and she knew exactly what it was. A Mexican had cum and was finishing himself by using Kate's hair as a towel. Groaning she tried to retreat from sucking Seth off when his hand kept her head in place, she just rolled her eyes and endured the cum-bathing.

As each tanned man, excluding Seth, came all over Kate, she got more and more excited with each load that landed on her face and hair. Eventually she plunged her hand into her jeans and began to furiously play with herself, feeling her wetness through her underwear. Finally opening her eyes and having being able to take Seth's dick further into her throat she was bobbing her head wildly up and down on him as she was close to cumming. And as she did, she took his whole length into her throat, causing immense pleasure in the head of his dick resulting in Seth gripping Kate's head and shooting four longs streams of cum into her throat. Her eyes watered as he did so, but she loved it!

Unfortunately the whole group was coming down from their highs with Kate and Seth gasping for air in the hot Mexican sun. Carlos then approached the two as he re-zipped his jeans and straightened his appearance once more:

"So, Seth, 50/50?" He said holding out his hand to the tattooed hunk. While Seth helped Kate up off the dirty ground, he just gave Carlos a stern look and then smiled.

"50/50!"


End file.
